<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>caught by LoveOnTheWater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103158">caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater'>LoveOnTheWater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, F/M, True Crime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after ages of searching, Zuko and Katara finally catch him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Zuko!" Katara says, jumping up from her desk. "Zuko, there's a match." </p>
<p>"What?" he says, half-standing from the desk across the room. "A match?" </p>
<p>"I swear, it's right there. Look-- he matches the entire profile. He was in the area at the time. It has to be him." </p>
<p>"Is there an address?" He's crossed the room and is peering over Katara's shoulder, coffee cup in one hand, the other hanging by his side. </p>
<p>"Yeah, it's right there." Katara points. "I'm gonna call Aang." </p>
<p>"I'll get a squad car," he says, downing his coffee. </p>
<p>They hurry around the office, both of them shouting orders into their respective phones. </p>
<p>"We gotta go," Katara says, grabbing some spare things around their office. </p>
<p>"We gotta go," Zuko agrees, but when they almost crash into each other, trying to get out the door, Zuko grabs her shoulders. </p>
<p>"We caught him, 'Tara," he says, pulling her into a hug. "All of it. It's over."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>